Mi salvación
by Princess Saremi
Summary: [Este one-shot fue hecho para un desafío de la página de Facebook #EsDeFanfics] Su mundo era un completo calvario, sus padres eran homicidas y lo obligaban a matar, pero el nunca lo hizo; y su rutina acabo cuando la conoció a ella.


Desde niño su destino prácticamente fue escrito sin que él se opusiera, un destino que si bien no quería cruzar tenía que hacerlo obligatoriamente; tal vez en un mundo paralelo, su vida no era tan oscura, trágica, llena de sangre y muerte por donde pasase.

Su madre y su padre tenían un negocio familiar, un _**amargo**_ negocio familiar; matar, su progenitora Milk había conocido a su padre Goku cuando solo eran unos niños inocentes, cuando en ese tiempo la maldad no habitaba en sus corazones, pero al contraer nupcias todo cambio.

Ambos eran felices juntos, de eso no había duda; empero una equivocación la comete cualquiera y el que lo hizo fue su padre, él había engañado a su esposa luego de una potente discusión, se fue dando un portazo a la casa y cuando regreso lo hizo con marcas de labial y oliendo a perfume femenino; ante eso Milk estallo.

— _¿¡COMO PUDISTE!?_ _—_ _grito colérica, su rostro estaba rojo de furia pero la tristeza era demostrada por las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro._

— _Mi-Milk lo siento de verdad…yo…_

— _¡TU NADA! ¡ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡ERES UN MISERABLE GOKU!_

— _¡No lo hice apropósito, fue el alcohol y yo…yo perdí el control!_ _—_ _subió la voz el de cabello alborotado._

— _¿¡EL ALCOHOL!? ¡VAS A PAGAR SON GOKU!_ _—_ _como si el demonio la hubiera poseído, Milk se abalanzo contra su marido sacando una daga de su vestido morado; lo recordaba todo pues él estaba ahí._

— _¿¡QUE HACES!? ¿¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!?_ _—_ _rugió entre asustado, furioso y sorprendido por la acción de su mujer._

— _¡SI NO ERES MIO, NO SERAS DE NADIE!_ _—_ _grito la pelinegra simplemente en respuesta lanzándose de nuevo al ataque._

— _¡PERDONAME MILK, TE LO SUPLICO, TE AMO DE VERDAD; HARE LO QUE SEA!_ _—_ _respondió sosteniendo firmemente las muñecas de su mujer._

— _¿L-lo que sea?_

— _Sí, pero por favor; calmate…_

— _Son Goku yo siempre odie las infidelidades, y que mi esposo; el hombre que más amo me engañe, es algo que no puedo tolerar… ¿En serio crees que mi madre murió enferma? Que ingenuo mi amor…_ _—_ _hablo con una sonrisa torcida mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._ _—_ _Yo… Milk Ox mate a mi madre, pero no me arrepiento de nada._

— _¿Tu…que?_ _—_ _logro preguntar totalmente sorprendido._

— _Lo que oíste, yo mate a mi madre… todo ocurrió normal, estaba en casa jugando con mis muñecas, era de noche; madrugada a decir verdad, y ella llego… mi padre estaba dormido y fui la única que la sintió llegar, curiosa Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí a la sala y la vi… la muy…zorra se estaba desnudando frente a un hombre mientras bailaba y al ver eso algo estallo en mí; sin que lo notara me dirigí a la cocina y tome un cuchillo…_

— _Milk…tu…_

— _No me interrumpas amor, no acabo el cuento… una vez tuve el arma en mis manos, volví a la sala; como supuse ella estaba borracha…así que primero fue su amante, me acerque detrás de él y corte su cuello con una línea limpia que paso por la yugular haciendo que se desangrase…Jajaja si hubieras visto la cara de Midori te morirías de la risa, y luego siguió ella._

— _Pero tu padre…_

— _Sí, mi padre escucho el último grito de mi madre y me descubrió, me miro horrorizado cuando reconoció mi rostro de psicópata así que me llevo al psiquiatra y tiempo después Salí; luego llegaste tú, nos casamos y tuvimos un bello hijo pero…cometiste el mismo error que mi madre, debes morir._ _— hablo sombría liberándose del agarre de su marido._

— _Perdón Milk, de verdad lo siento; hare lo que sea pero…no me mates._

— _Creeme que no serias capaz…de matar a tu amante._

— _Lo hare. — la mujer le miro con sorpresa en sus ojos, pero no duro mucho ya que fue remplazado por una sonrisa sarcástica._

— _¿En serio, mi amor?_

— _Sí._

Y así fue, el hombre de cabello alborotado busco a la mujer que le dio pasión por una noche, a Caulifla y en frente de su esposa; la degolló y se deshizo del cadáver en los rápidos del rio del monte Paoz.

El primogénito de la pareja, Son Gohan; creció en un mundo lleno de sangre, gritos de dolor, muerte y risas macabras, poco a poco el negocio creció y él se vio involucrado en el lado oscuro, su madre lo obligaba ya que él nunca quiso matar a nadie y ni que decir de su padre, pues el con unos cuantos asesinatos lo vio divertido, el corazón puro y noble de Goku había desaparecido.

Sin embargo, él era _**especial**_ ; a pesar de ser un homicida su corazón seguía intacto o eso esperaba, Milk astuta lo había registrado en una preparatoria para que se encargara de los engaños juveniles y así lo hizo, cada vez que se enteraba de una infidelidad, el acababa con su vida sin que lo notaran o eso creían sus padres.

Pero hubo un día en que toda su rutina dio un giro de 360º, cuando la conoció a ella.

— _Buenos días, el día de hoy se une una nueva compañera, espero la traten muy bien; adelante pasa._

— _Buenos días, mi nombre es Videl Satán; espero llevarme muy bien con todos ustedes. — Gohan al igual que muchos de los hombres la observaron de arriba abajo notando sus facciones, era una joven de cuerpo esbelto con largo cabello negro recogido en dos coletas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos azules._

— _Señorita tome asiento al lado de Son Gohan._

— _Claro. — el hijo de Goku y Milk la vio acercarse hasta sentarse a su lado. —Hola. —extendió su mano siendo rechazada por el joven._

— _Hola. — dijo simplemente mirando la mano de reojo y girando nuevamente su vista al tablero._

— _Al parecer no te enseñaron modales. — espeto enojada._

— _Si me enseñaron pero no debo saludar a cada persona del mundo, eso cansa._

— _Eres un amargado, que insoportable._

— _Lo que digas._

Al parecer no era un encuentro que recordar pero inevitablemente el joven Son vio algo en la bella joven que no había visto en otras chicas de su preparatoria, y aunque lo llamaran loco, Gohan vio en Videl su salvación.

— _¿Hubo presas el día de hoy?— Dijo su madre al verlo entrar a casa._

— _No. Y deja de llamarlos así, son víctimas no presas._

— _¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con ese cuento? — pregunto su padre con un gesto despectivo a la vez que afilaba un cuchillo._

— _Voy a mi cuarto, no molesten._

— _Gohan alto ahí; no he terminado._

— _Yo sí, adiós._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Hoy estas más amargado de lo normal. — Gohan alzo su vista encontrándose con los ojos azules de Videl._

— _¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no ves que quiero estar solo? — le pregunto frio para dirigir su mirada por un segundo a Melisa, una compañera que había engañado a su novio y ahora le tocaba pagar._

— _Oh… ¿Te gusta Mel?_

— _¿Mel?_

— _Sí, es el apodo que le coloque; es buena chica. — sonrió levemente causando intriga en el muchacho._

— _¿Buena chica? ¡Ha! No me hagas reír. —Gohan sonrió al ver la cara de confusión de Videl. — ¿Le llamas buena chica a quien engaña a su novio?_

— _No sabía eso, ¿Cómo lo sabes?— pregunto sentándose a su lado mirándolo fijamente, como si sus ojos negros fuesen un_ _ **imán.**_

—" _no debí hablar de más" pues…Ehh yo…_

— _¿Acaso la espías?_

— _No, simplemente se nota en su cara._

— _¿Sabes porque lo hizo?_

— _¿Debería?_

— _No lo sé; he escuchado rumores de ti._

— _¿Qué clase de rumores? — pregunto acercándose hasta unir su frente con la de la chica._

— _Que eres un galán, sales con las chicas que engañan a sus novios._

— _¿Sabes porque lo hago?_

— _¿Debería? — pregunto a punto de reír por el cambio de papeles._

— _No. — se separó rápidamente de ella mirando hacia el pasillo, gruño; su víctima había escapado. —Largo._

— _¿Quieres? — pregunto ignorando la frialdad del moreno, este la observo indiferente._

— _¿Qué es?_

— _¿Acaso eres ciego? Es una_ _ **uva**_ _._

— _No gracias, yo tengo mi propia comi… — fue interrumpido por que la joven metió la fruta en su boca. Inevitablemente sonrió._

— _Te ves lindo cuando sonríes. — halago haciendo que el joven obtuviera un leve sonrojo. —Nos vemos. — se despidió dejándolo solo._

 _Y sin que lo pudiera evitar, ahora Son Gohan se había vuelto adicto a esa fruta redonda color morado._

 _Todo por una chica._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Una semana había pasado luego del encuentro con Videl en el pasillo de la preparatoria, una semana de que Melisa llevaba "muerta"; una semana en que una nueva víctima apareció en su lista negra.

Se encontraba en una gran mansión color blanco, los pasillos eran oscuros y los muros eran decorados por muchos cuadros, su madre le había pedido el favor o mejor dicho obligado a matar a un tal Mr. Satán quien le había sido infiel a su mujer.

Al principio se negó pero no obtuvo más remedio que aceptar, una vez entro subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado para no realizar ningún ruido y abriendo una puerta al azar lo encontró, se encontraba durmiendo por lo que sería más rápido su trabajo, cauteloso se acercó y cuando iba a "acabar" con su vida este despertó armado.

— ¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!? —se levantó dispuesto atacar a su enemigo pero no contaba con que este fuera más rápido y los esquivara quedando detrás de él.

—No necesitas saberlo. — sin darle oportunidad se acercó y rodeo su cuello con sus gruesas manos cortando poco a poco la respiración del hombre.

— ¿¡QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ!? — grito una joven, Gohan abrió los ojos al reconocer la voz, no era nadie más ni menos que Videl.

— ¿¡Gohan!? ¿¡Que haces!?

Pero esa duda quedo en el aire, el joven se levantó y huyo de la escena antes de ser interrogado por la joven.

.

.

.

Se sentía _**obsoleto**_ , ¿Por qué? Simple, él no había acabado con una víctima por ser progenitor de Videl, ¿Pero que tenía que ver ella con el encargo que no termino? Nada, eso se repetía una y otra vez pero no funcionaba, había algo en su interior que le decía que la había decepcionado.

— ¿Por qué me siento así? Demonios, ¿Qué hiciste en mi Videl Satán?

— ¿Eres asesino? ¿Tú…tú eres el culpable de todas las muertes de nuestros compañeros? — el joven se tensó al escucharla y simplemente asintió. — ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

— ¿Te gusta…matar?— cuestiono con lágrimas descendiendo por sus ojos.

—No, no me gusta. — respondió mirándola, Gohan sonrió tristemente mientras con su pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas de la joven. —Si quieres matame por lo que voy hacer.

— ¿Eh? — los ojos de Videl se abrieron al sentir los labios del joven sobre los suyos y que pronto fueron correspondidos por los propios; una vez se separaron se miraron a los ojos.

—Yo no quiero matar Videl, nunca lo quise…pero mis padres siempre me obligaron y cada vez que me negaba me apuntaban con un arma, decían que si no mataba, la victima seria yo…no pude hacer nada.

—Está bien, tranquilo; yo te ayudare a salir de ese calvario. —sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno.

.

El empezó a matar desde que tenía 16, en sus manos murieron 5 personas o eso creían todos; pues él nunca había acabado su trabajo con victimas verdaderamente inocentes, el solo las llevaba a las autoridades y se iba.

Melisa, Jennifer, Juan y más encargos; todos ellos seguían vivos, él nunca mato a nadie y sus padres nunca lo supieron hasta que estuvieron en la cárcel, con el apoyo de Videl; Milk y Goku tuvieron cadena perpetua acabando con un ciclo de homicidios e iniciando la tan anhelada paz que el primogénito Son quería.

 _ **2 años después…**_

— ¿Qué tu qué? — pregunto Gohan anonadado.

—Estoy embarazada mi amor.

— ¡Si Videl, que feliz me haces! — grito lleno de alegría mientras la abrazaba y llenaba de besos. —Te amo. — le dijo sosteniendo su rostro y dándole un beso lleno de amor y gratitud.

—Y yo a ti Gohan.

—Gracias por sacarme de ese infierno.

—Lo haría mil veces amor. — dijo y después se besaron.

 **Fin.**


End file.
